Akatsuki Gaje Fanfic: Seni Itu
by Thor MG
Summary: "Seni itu sesuatu yang beda." itu menurut MG. Lain lagi kata Narator, "Seni itu kehidupan." Tapi apa pendapat Akatsuki tentang seni? RnR. DLDR. No flame. Garing setelah hibernasi.


Hidan: *menggelar diri di atas batu*

Author: Ngapain lu eh? *garuk ketek*

Hidan: Hm. Gue lagi ibadah. Hm.

Author: Tumben lu gak mainan sabit, *cium ketek*

Hidan: Lagi disewa Zetsu buat sisiran(?)

Author: Tumben boleh. *mencerna udara yang masuk*

Hidan: Yah, bentar lagi juga gue ambil buat nyari tumbal. Hm, hm. *komat-kamit*

Author: Halah, ajaran sesat gitu aja dilanjutin. *pucet* waw, ternyata keti gue udah berkerak-! *wafat*

Hidan: *intip* He? Lu mati ye? Alhamdulillah(?) gak usah nyari tumbal! Muahaha~ *seret*

Akatsuki Gaje Fanfic: Seni Itu...

Author: Muahaha Girl (call me MG!)

Disclaim: Naruto © Mbah Masashi. Kek, masih idup kek? *taboked*

Alur + kegajean bukan milik siapa-siapa alias masih liar. Sekedar nongol di ketek author. Ide muncul dari dalam bisul. Dipelihara dan tumbuh subur.

Warn: Watch out. Merusak kinerja otak. Garing, kurang absurd. Rich of typos. Gak suka? Oke gue minggat(?) RnR, jebal~ *salah saluran

You flame, you burn. Let's read!

Zetsu yang lagi asik nyisirin kuncup daunnya di bawah pohon asem depan goa cengo liat Hidan di depannya. Pasalnya, gak biasanya jam segini Hidan udah berkeliaran. Apalagi sambil nenteng sesuatu yang mirip mahluk bersel satu. Karena kepo tingkat kecamatan, akhirnya Zetsu pun berjuang dan berhasil menjadi juara bertahan tingkat kelurahan(?) #absurd. Nanya nih si bonsai liar ke ustad edan.

"He? Lu bawa paan tuh? Udah balik lu? Cepet amat. Gak biasanya lu jam segini. Sumpah demi apa coba, gue laper banget sekarang." Zetsu salah sarapan. Ceriwis abis.

"Bawel lu ah." Hidan cuweks.

"Bentar. Ntu paan sih?" Zettam, antara sabar ato gak peka sama pujiannya Hidan narator gak tau. Yang paham bahasa mereka tuh si author. Kemana dia? Mari kita tanya peta! *tusbol

"Ho, ini? Tumbal."

"Gak pake sabit lu? Kan lagi ada di kita."

"Gak usah. Ini kejaabian(?) dari DiJe." Hidan keserimpet lidah.

"Heak elah, ajaran sesat gitu aja masih dilanjutin." Zettam nerusin jejak author. Zettih cuma 'ho-oh' mulu dari tadi.

"Musyrik itu dosa," tambah Zettih. Entah kenapa Zetsu kali ini alim banget. Abis dirukyah + dibaptis kali ye? *dilahap

"Yee… sok suci lu. Emang lu punya agama? Pake ngomongin duso segala." Hidan gak mau kalah.

"Gak! Kita gak punya!" Zetsu kompak. Hidan somse. "Gak punya gitu pede."

"Ya mending kita gak punya," Zettih bela diri. Zettam silat betawi(?). "Daripada elu, sesat!"

"Edan!"

"Gak jelas!"

"Sok suci!"

"Banyak dosa!"

"Banyak utang!"

"Nyusahin orang!"

"Jelek!"

"Bau!"

"Upilan!"

"Ingusan!"

"Ngentutan!"

"Bisulan!"

"Panuan!"

"Bego!"

"Culun!"

"Hobi bugil!"

"Muka tua!"

"Alay!"

"Katrok!"

"Idup!"

"Bahagia lagi!" Si kembar sial koor sahut-sahutan mengintimidasi Hidan. Hidan jadi cengo. Author jadi idup. Markas Akatsuki jadi tempat pemilu. Bumi gonjang-ganjing. Langit kelap-kelip. Narator kejang-kejang. FFn ditutup. Cerita batal. Readers gak paham. Flame pada masuk. Akun diblokir. Sebentar. Kenapa gak nyambung gini?

"Namanya juga Akatsuki Gaje Fanfic." Sebuah muka berkarat nongol depan layar. Kejadian langka, benda ini bisa bicara. *dirinengan*

"Lha? Authornya idup lagi." Semua anggota Akatsuki mendadak nongol bergerombol jadi paduan suara. Author bangkit, merebut keyboard dari tangan narator dengan dramatis, backsound 'We Are The Champion' bikin otak konslet. Oke. Hentikan kebodohan ini. U-yeah.

"Ini apa lagi sih? Ribut mulu." Pein si muka karat berkelakar. HiZet pada keder.

"Tau nih, ganggu orang tidur aja." Konan kucek mata. Kisame kucek baju.

"Gak tau kita lagi tidur cantik ya?" ItaDei nongol di belakang mereka. Disebelahnya, ada rentenir kolot lagi mencak-mencak. Badannya basah, setengah bugil. "Lu udah ganggu acara mandi kembang gue…" suaranya horor. "Bayaarrr…!"

JEGERRR! Ada efek kilat menyambar di siang bolong. Gak keliatan ding. Seluruh bulu di tangan, tengkuk, kepala, idung, kuping, keteak, kaki, dada, *piip* punya HiZet pada berdiri semua. Merinding disko. Bukan karena Kakuzu, dia mah gak serem. Tapi karena anduk yang dipake Kakuzu hampir melorot. Jangan bayangkan *piip*-nya Kakuz yak. Buluk sumpah(?) *author dijait*

"Loh, Kuz, lu ngapain mandi kembang heh?!" Zetsu gak terima sepesiesnya dibuat mandi. PeinKonItaDei ikutan kepo, lupa sama ribut-ribut tadi. Zetsu emang jago mengalihkan perhatian. Applause dong, *disambit*

"Iye, napa lu mandi kembang segala un? Perawatan ye un?" Deidara ikut mojokin Kakuzu. Mendadak Hidan sumringah. "Gue tau!"

"Halo 'tau', gue Itachi yang kecehnya selangit-langit goa. Salam kenal," Itachi mulai eror, nyerocos gajebo. Akatsuki min. Itachi sweatdrop. Adegan selanjutnya Akatsuki+AuNara pada jitak Ita berjamaah. "Dasar tua, makin bolot aja lu! Huuu!"

"Maksud gue bukan nama gue 'tau'! Tapi gue beneran tau! Bego lu." Hidan balik jitak Itachi. Itachi cuma ngelus ubun-ubun sambil bersungut-sungut. "Lu pada, awas ya! Kualat lu sama orang tua!" Itachi sadar diri. Abis ngomong gitu, Ita langsung ambil krim anti keriput dan perawatan.

"Bentar. Tadi lo tau apaan, Dan?" Sasori yang dari tadi cuma ikut-ikutan buka suara. Deidara buka mulut. Tobi buka topeng. Kakuzu buka anduk. *whatz?!*

"Neh, gue tau nih, Kakuzu tuh diem-diem pengen jadi penganut Jashin. Tapi malu soalnya sering ngeledek gue. Getoh…" Hidan pede akut.

"Weh, enak aje lu bacot. Gue mandi kembang biar lebih awet muda." Kakuzu kibas rambut. Semuanya kelilipan. Abis rambutnya sejagat raya sih.

"Jelek amat tuduhan lu. Pake aliran sesat segala."

"Enak aja! Jashin gak sesat! Cuma menjerumuskan(?)" Hidan ngeles. "Ibadah ke DJ tuh berseni tinggi!"

"SENI?!" SasoDei kupingnya mendadak lebar. "SENI DARI MANA HAH?!" Goa Akatsuki mengalami gempa lokal. Tumben SasoDei kompak. /syukuran *ditusbol*

"Yang namanya seni tuh ya, sesuatu bersifat abadi. Bukannya tusuk menusuk!" Sasori berapi-api. Dei gak mau kalah. "Salah un! Seni itu sesuatu yang meledak-ledak un!" SasoDei adu pandang. Pada dendam kesumat nih. Tobi si anak edan menengahi senpainya dengan tidak wajar.

"Senpai, sudah! Seni itu yang manis melingkar warna-warni itu loh… lolipop senpai… Tobi pengen lolipop…" Akhirnya SasoDei sepakat buat ngeledakin Tobi. Konan masih sabar. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan berteman(?)…"

"Sudahlah, seni itu sesuatu yang bisa diliat, dinikmati, sejenis ikan mas, ikan koi… ah... Mereka emang unyu-unyu~" Oke, Kis. Lo udah ngelantur.

"Kalo gue sih, seni itu sesuatu yang bentuknya mirip gitar prancis…" Pein ditampol.

"Gitar spanyol baka! Mana ada gitar prancis?" Akatsuki min. Pein heboh. Pein meringis.

"Eh! Lo tadi mikir apaan? Bentuk mirip gitar spanyol?! Mesum lo!" Konan tersinggung. Pein ngeles. "Enggak! Nggak jadi! Maksud gue seni itu ini nih, piercing gue, kan seni? Iya kan…?" Pein deg-deg-ser. Deathglare Konan ke seantero goa.

"Seni itu ya bonsai," Zetsu akhirnya bisa make otak. *dilahap*

"Pada bego semua ya?" Kakuzu sinis. "Seni itu ya semua yang bisa menghasilkan duit! Eto baro seni! Getoh!" Kuzu mata duitan.

"Keras kepala ye?!" Sasori naik darah. Tobi naik kursi. "Tobi anak baek pengen lolipop~"

"Seni itu meledak un! Duarr! Un!"

"Seni itu ya ikan tercantik!"

"Seni itu abadi!"

"Dewa Jashin maafkan hamba…"

"Seni itu (cewek seksi) piercing!"

"Seni itu origami!"

"Seni itu duit! Gak percaya bayar lima jeti!"

"Tobi anak baek pengen lolipop!"

"Seni itu kebun bunga!" Semua pada saling deathglare. Siapa sih provokatornya? *serius*

Mendadak dangdut(?), Itachi yang dari tadi diem-diem moles keriputnya dengan kalem nenangin mereka semua.

"Seni itu ini nih," Itachi merangsek ke depan, lalu dengan sarapnya pipis di tempat. Akatsuki mimisan berjamaah. Konan kehilangan pengelihatan. Narator muntah darah. Author malah fotoin *piip*nya Ita. Menurut loeh? *digampar*

"Itu seni gue. Air seni. He-he." Itachi watados. All jawsdrop. Narator gak bisa baca. Author banting leptop. Pein menggelegar. "UCHIHAAA! CEPET DI PEEELLL!"

-= Owari =-

cuaps-cuaps author: He-he. He-he. Readers~ He-he-he… Gimana?

Readers: KURAAANNGG!

Ya maap, abis hibernasi neeh, -,- Ini soalnya bikin pake sistem eSKaeS (lu kira ulangan?) ya ini juga lagi UTeeS. Lagi kebetulan ada leptop tetangga hasil jaga lilin kemaren, akhirnya jadi satu meskipun kurang nista.

Maap lagi yak, ripiunya ditunggu loh. Buat mut baster(?) juga biar gak seteres abis ulangan. Yaaa~ :3

Narator: Pergi temui Mum, MG. Sudah waktunya kau minum obat. -_-


End file.
